


Ramen Shop

by seenseesaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Bad English, Fluffy Moments, Jealous Inuzuka Kiba, Jealous Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Multi, Naruto has a nice ass, One-sided Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seenseesaw/pseuds/seenseesaw
Summary: If has something that Naruto's good, its get in troubles. And he is in a big (problem) when acidentally put a love letter in Uchiha Sasuke's locker, who immediataly threat to expose him. Beyond the Uchiha chasing him, he have to deal with a broke ramen shop. Put a problem in it!





	Ramen Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Good Night!
> 
> *Harem!
> 
> *This fanfic is posted in Spirit Fanfiction, in my account/user (instagram). 
> 
> *Sorry for my bad english, that's not my first language... But im trying to do my best! It's just a pilot, if this works, i will post the second chapter! 
> 
> *You can see references during the history.
> 
> Bye! <3

Tokyo; Konoha High; Wednesday; 03:00 PM.

Was just missing thirty minutes to the ring sound. The students were still in the classroom, silently asking for the clock go faster. There was only just a single soul who doesn't in the class, and this soul was perambulating for that big school's hallway.

Hallway 'A', parked front of a specific locker – Nº 17 – has Uzumaki Naruto, with the face completely hot and red, with the shaking legs and the heart beating a thousand per hour.

"Damn, I lost my day trying to write this fucking letter to simply give up in the end?", looked at the pink letter. "If all the letters of the muggle world were like the Harry Potter's ...", sighed, imagining a letter on fire or getting invisible when you read it.

Naruto wrote a love letter for his beautiful and loved crush – Haruno Sakura – where he declare his love and ask for to meet her.

"The worst that can be happen is she throw away the letter.", suddenly he feels confident. "I'm right!", he put the letter in her locker and crossed his fingers.

Like if the locker was on fire or had a ring that sounds and denounced his presence, he run away, ignoring the Inspector Ebisu's screams.


End file.
